You Have To Go
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She knew she had to go. But she just couldn't leave him.


**A friend of mine had a horrible day and I wanted to cheer her up and this is the result. A smutty drabble! It's actually pretty much PWP (porn without plot) so it deserves the M-rating but I thought you might enjoy it after last night's episode. :-)**

* * *

"No. And you have to go."

"Yes. I do." Andy whispered, leaning forward to press her lips on his.

Everything smelled still like sex around them. How was she supposed to leave him now when her body was already screaming for his touch again and his hand trailing up and down her back didn't help at all. It just made her stomach clench, reminding her how his fingers closed around one of her nipples while his mouth sucked in the other one.

A moan escaped her as she slipped over him, his arousal pressing hard into her stomach. No way she could leave him now. She needed to have him. One last time. His mouth opened under hers and his tongue shot out, tangling with hers, his hand wandered down to her ass, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pressed her harder into his body, rocking his hips upwards.

Suppressing a moan, she deepened the kiss, feeling the wetness pool between her thighs but she wanted to do something else first before she wanted to feel him in her again. Leaning back she separated her lips from his, a smile escaping her as he groaned out loud but she just started to nibble her way down his throat over his chest, following the hairline over his stomach, licking and sucking his skin on her way down.

"McNally, you don't have ..." His sentence ended in a low growl as she gripped him and closed her mouth around him, sucking him in.

His hand shot to her hair, his fingers tightened as she took him into her mouth inch by inch until she could feel him against the back of her throat, his thickness filling her mouth.

And then she started moving, letting him slip in and out of her mouth and he could only stare down at her, the sight of his cock gliding in and out of her mouth insanely hot. His breath quickened as her movements became faster, her tongue twirling around his tip every time she reached the head of his cock before she tightened her mouth again and sucked him back in. His muscles began to quiver as she pushed him closer and closer to the edge but he didn't want to come in her mouth, he wanted to come buried deep inside of her.

His hand closed around her head, intent to stop her but his hips seemed to differ as he pushed them upwards but then he reached down with his other hand, cradling her head between his hands and stopping her movement. She tilted her head upwards then, his cock still half in her mouth and an eyebrow quirked up and her mouth tilted up into a grin.

The blood was rushing in his ears and for a second he forgot why he had stopped her, the urge to push her down and bury his cock in her mouth again almost unbearable but then he remembered. He wanted to come enveloped by her walls, not her mouth. He already opened his mouth to tell her as she closed her mouth again and sucked, waves of pure pleasure rushing through him. Throwing his head back into the pillow, he groaned loudly, his fingers digging into her head, keeping her from taking him into her mouth again.

"McNally ..." He panted, hardly able to form one coherent thought and then he could feel her hand close around him, starting to pump him and he let out a strangled moan. "Stop!"

He could feel her flinch with his harsh comment and then her mouth was gone and she started to slip away but he grabbed her upper arms, hauling her up until she was lying complete atop of him, the expression in her eyes making him cringe.

"You don't like it?" He could hear the insecurity in her voice and wanted to hit himself for not telling her right away why he wanted her to stop.

He cupped her face, forcing her to look directly in his eyes as he rasped. "McNally, I wanted to come in your mouth. But I want to come buried deep in you more."

Before she could give him any answer he pushed her up until he could reach between their bodies and positioning himself, he slid into her, his mouth trailing open-mouthed kisses along her neck as she started rocking back and forth on him. He was so thick and long and she wondered how she was even able to take him completely in but she did and feeling him stretch her walls over and over again made her whole body tremble.

Being with him felt so right and her mouth searched his, engaging him in a passionate kiss as she quickened her pace. But suddenly he flipped her around, slamming deeper into her and she threw her head back, her body arching up as he took her with deep thrusts, tremors rushing over her skin as her orgasm hit her hard. The waves were still rushing through her as she felt him stiffen when he followed her and closing her arms tighter around him, she asked herself how she should ever be able to leave him.


End file.
